Définis-moi l'amour
by HisaJung
Summary: A small One Shot to improve the definition of love Drarry Translated by NotSureSam


_**Define Love**_

"Mister Weasley, could you please define the word love !" Mister Anderson, the philosophy teacher asked.

"It's a feeling that brings you joie de vivre !" It's something tender and it makes you really happy, the blonde haired boy responded proudly while looking at his girlfriend.

Harry Potter was disgusted by all this stupidness. How could someone think love was only that ? Since Ron Weasley started dating Hermione Granger, the French girl who came on school exchange program, he was seeing life through pink colored glass. Harry was sure she was feeding him all that shit about Paris, the wonderful town of love. He, for instance, was not that blind! Any way at the end of philosophy class, he was stuck again with the two lovers at lunch. Ron, like always, was boasting about his conquest, because Hermione didn't choose Draco Malfoy, the heart throb. Really Harry couldn't stand those stupidities about love. If only they knew ! Love isn't like that, at all ! Harry remembers the first time he tasted it; he loved the taste of his lips, his tongue dancing with his own, and his body against his. Despite the amount of clothing separating them, Harry felt the warmth of his skin, it was suffocating but so intoxicating.

"Harry !" His friend called breaking him from his dreams.

"Yes ?"

"Can I eat your lemon pie, you don't seem that hungry ?"

Harry couldn't help but pull a face. Because of all those stupidities about love, he didn't touch his lunch. He was going to be hungry later, that's for sure. But still he offered his friend his dessert.

Before classes starts again, Harry snuck away to the bathroom. He couldn't stand his Irish friend and his French girlfriend anymore. When those two were together it was a challenge! The young man vigorously washed his hands as to justify his trip to the bathroom. Rapidly he was alone. The bell rung a little while ago, but Harry took his time with the hand drier. Because of the sound of the machine, he didn't hear the other enter the room, but he felt his lips on his neck and his arms encircling him. He didn't have to look behind, he perfectly knew who it was. He recognized his perfume, the smell of One Million by Paco Rabanne that stuck to him everywhere he went. Harry could have let himself be intoxicated by his scent, but choose to break the embrace.

"What the fuck are you doing here ?"

"It seems like I want you, Potter."

"It's not my case, Malfoy !"

Draco Malfoy looked at him like his opinion didn't mean anything to him. Draco required and Harry had to execute: it was the rule Style had imposed. Yet Harry did not want to oblige. He didn't want to be a puppet that Draco could use as he liked.

"Whatever I say, you don't give a fuck right ?"

"Why ask if you know the answer Potter ?"

Harry looked around him as if he was looking for escape.

"I have classes to attend !" He simply said.

An unhealthy grin spread on the younger's face.

"Don't worry ! I just need your mouth !"

Harry wished he could insult him, but the only thing he did was kneel in front of Draco. He opened Draco's school dress pants, before sliding it with his boxers down to his ankles. Without waiting further, he started to bring life to Draco's soft member. It didn't take him long before he could slide it in his mouth. Harry liked to see Draco's reactions when he did those things.

"Your mouth is perfect Harry !" Draco moaned breathless.

Harry ignored what could be a compliment in Malfoy' mouth. He was more concerned about finishing quickly, before stupidly falling into the younger's trap. He could already feel his arousal growing in his lower half. When the younger one came in his mouth, he swallowed. Without waiting for anything else, he ran away from this guy who broke his heart over and over again.

When he arrived in class, Harry tried to go unnoticed by the mathematics teacher whom didn't really like his tardiness. Luckily for him it was almost week end, but this one didn't sound particularly pleasing. Ron decided to bring him to a party, his Irish friend thought it was time for him to find someone. But how do explain to your friend, who knows your sexual orientation, that you are never going to find a girl attractive? For Ron it was simply impossible! For him, being gay simply meant that from time to time you liked to be in a relationship with a man. It was irritating, sometimes Harry wanted to tell him that he only dreamt about one person and that person was Draco Malfoy. But it was impossible for more than one reason, the principal being that Draco Malfoy didn't belong to him. Even if the younger one claimed Harry Potter was his property. Harry couldn't say he didn't try to escape Draco's trap, but no matter where he was Draco was always there. He only had to snap his fingers and Harry would fall in his arms again.

This Saturday night's party was at a student's house, the alcohol was abundant and the music too loud. Yet Harry didn't wouldn't be anywhere else, on the dancefloor with a drink in his hand he felt free. He had danced with some girls to please Ron, but he wasn't really interested in them. While he was silly dancing, because of the alcohol, a cute guy came dancing flush against him. Without wanting to give it more thoughts, he started moving against him. Harry could have stayed like that all night. What more is there to ask when you have music, alcohol and a man to spend the night ? It was perfect! Well, it could have been if Draco Malfoy wasn't at the party, if he hadn't seen him kiss at least ten girls. Harry was positive he saw him slip a hand under some of those girls' skirts, far too thrilled to tell him anything. Jealousy was eating him. So when his alcohol level was high enough he kissed the guy he was dancing with. He wasn't Draco's property, he could have some fun too. Well, he would have had some fun with the guy, if someone hadn't suddenly lift him. Harry didn't even complain, there was only one person who was this shameless. He landed on the bed of one of the house's bedroom.

"Can I know what you're doing ?"

"I should be the one to ask, Malfoy !"

"I'm not the one who is kissing anyone !"

Harry thought he was going to choke because of laughter, Draco was a dick !

"Ah, so it was me who had my tongue down those bitches throat then !"

"Are you jealous, Potter ? Do you want my tongue in your mouth, or in one of your others holes ?"

"Asshole !" Harry spat.

He did not want to spend another minute with him. He got up to leave, but Draco held him back and Harry didn't feel shy to hit him. Malfoy lost his cool and threw Harry on the bed. The youngest straddled his hips, and pinned down his wrists to the bed. Draco kissed him but Harry stubbornly kept his mouth shut. The younger one lost his temper and violently bit his shoulder. Under the pain Harry screamed and Draco took this opportunity to slide his tongue in his mouth. This kiss was all but sweet, yet it was the image of their relationship. They both liked this violence between them. Harry ripped his lover's shirt to access his tattooed torso, while the other was discarding his jeans. After all, Harry knew that he didn't need it for the rest of the night. Instead he will feel Draco's warmth when their body meets. He will feel the pain of Draco's lips when they travel on his skin. He will feel him when he is inside him. That is how Harry ended up screaming, and he did it a lot that night. He felt free. In those moments, he had the feeling he owned Draco because he only saw him. He knew. Draco didn't run after anyone. He didn't spend the night with anyone. He didn't make love to anyone. To anyone but him !

Again Harry sat in philosophy class.

"Mister Potter, could you please give us your definition of love ?"

"Love is full of pain. Possessiveness, jealousy, you need all of these things to love truly, if not you don't truly love. Eventually, love in its purest form, is pain and tears with passionate moments".


End file.
